Fora de controle
by Branca Takarai
Summary: [LokiMayu] One shot. A bebida desnorteia até o grande deus do caos.


_**Resumo: A bebida desnorteia até o grande deus do caos.**_

**Nota da autora: Mais uma resposta a um dos desafios do Mundo dos Fics. O tema dessa vez é 'bebedeira'. **

**Talvez alguns tenham estranhado a mudança do meu nick (isso se perceberam), eu tive alguns problemas e decidi mudar. A explicação está no meu profile para quem estiver interessado. **

**Bom, mais um Loki Mayura curtinho. Espero que gostem. **

_**Fora de controle**_

– Loki-kun? – Mayura o chamou empurrando levemente a porta que estava entreaberta. Já havia batido diversas vezes e nada de Yamino aparecer para atender. A jovem estranhou isso, e chegou a se preocupar pensando que Loki poderia ter sumido outra vez. – Yamino-kun? – mais uma vez nada. – Por favor, alguém...

Mayura notou que tudo estava exatamente como havia visto no dia anterior. Organizado como Loki gostava, e Yamino se esforçava para deixar. Ela sentou-se no sofá e ficou observando os detalhes da sala, até que ouviu uma voz um tanto quanto alterada vindo do andar de cima.

– Loki-kun? – Mayura exclamou com um sorriso enquanto se levantava de um pulo. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, e percebeu que a voz era de Yamino e vinha do quarto de Loki. Mayura parou onde estava. Na última vez em que entrara em lugar sem autorização tivera problemas.

Mas, pelo menos poderia ouvir atrás da porta, se alguém fizesse o movimento de que iria sair, se esconderia.

– Eu não entendo! Como o senhor conseguiu ficar nesse estado, Loki-sama? – Yamino dizia, e Mayura piscou seguidamente tentando imaginar que estado seria esse. Ele estaria ferido? Doente?

– Não há o que entender, Yamino – Loki respondeu em um tom vacilante, e Mayura quase caiu para trás. – Freya é doida, aproveitou para colocar alguma coisa na minha bebida, mas eu sou mais esperto que ela, ah se sou! Não funcionou – acrescentou dando uma risadinha.

– O senhor nunca havia ficado bêbado antes – Yamino disse e os passos de um lado para o outro pararam.

– É claro que ele nunca havia ficado bêbado, Yamino-kun! – Mayura não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e exclamar. – É só uma criança! Como poderia ter bebido antes? Quem é essa tal de Freya? Ela vai aprender uma lição!

Yamino arregalou os olhos ao ver Mayura parada diante da porta, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

– É... Mayura-san – ele disse preocupado. – Talvez não seja a melhor hora para uma visita.

– Mayura! – Loki exclamou saltando da cama. – Que bom vê-la!

– Como a senhorita pode ver, Loki-sama não está muito lúcido no momento – Yamino disse após um suspiro de insatisfação.

– Vão me dizer ou não quem foi a louca que deixou o Loki-kun beber? – Mayura perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Falando assim você parece uma mãe que dá uma bronca em um filho! – Loki disse após um muxoxo de reprovação. – Eu que tenho idade para... – ele foi impedido de continuar por Yamino.

– Yamino-kun – Mayura disse estreitando ainda mais os olhos. – Prepare algo bem forte para Loki-kun, um café de preferência porque os seus chás não vão fazer efeito algum.

– Mayura-san, não sei se será muito bom a senhorita permanecer sozinha aqui com Loki-sama – Yamino falou preocupado.

– Por favor, Yamino-kun, eu vou ajudá-lo a fazer com que Loki-kun fique mais lúcido – Mayura disse já se aproximando do pequeno deus, e mesmo com os protestos de Yamino o arrastou até o banheiro.

– Mayura-san – Yamino exclamou agora em pânico. – Eu insisto que não é uma boa idéia!

Loki não parecia muito bem mesmo para entender o que Mayura estava pretendendo fazer, mas assim que viu a porta do banheiro, estancou onde estava.

– Não! Nem pensar!!! – exclamou com um ar que Mayura achou muito mimado.

– Você está precisando de uma ducha fria, Loki-kun! – Mayura exclamou

– Pode até ser, mas você vai me dar banho? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Mayura sentiu o rosto arder, e só não deu um 'coque' no garoto porque imaginou que ele não deveria ter noção do que dizia.

– Anda, Loki-kun! – Mayura o puxou sem paciência, e ao passar fechou a porta atrás de si.

Depois, sem pensar duas vezes, ligou o chuveiro e fez com que Loki ficasse debaixo da água. O deus fez uma careta enorme, e resmungou algo sobre detestar água, mas Mayura achou por bem que deveria ignorar.

– Loki-kun, vai me dizer ou não quem é essa tal de Freya? – Mayura perguntou o observando resmungar.

– Por que quer tanto saber, Mayura? – Loki retrucou interessado. – Está com ciúmes?

– É claro que não, Loki-kun, de onde tirou isso?! – Mayura exclamou tentando não ficar vermelha com aquela pergunta do garoto. – Só... Só achei estranho porque pelo jeito ela é mais velha.

– Bem mais velha – Loki respondeu despreocupado. – Uma velha chata! – exclamou começando a rir.

– Acho que esse banho não está funcionando – Mayura murmurou desgostosa. Ela foi até um armário, e pegou uma toalha. Fez o movimento de que iria ajudá-lo a sair, mas Loki foi mais rápido e a puxou para debaixo do chuveiro. – LOKI-KUN! – gritou revoltada. – Está gelada!

– Mesmo? Que bom! – ele disse alargando o sorriso. Ela percebeu o modo como ele a olhava e corou ao perceber o quanto sua roupa havia ficado colada ao corpo.

– Não fique me olhando assim! – ela murmurou sem jeito enquanto desligava o chuveiro.

– Assim como? – Loki perguntou inocentemente.

– O que foi que essa mulher colocou na sua bebida? – Mayura retrucou para fugir do assunto. Estendeu a toalha para Loki, mas ele já estava saindo do banheiro completamente ensopado. – Loki-kun, vai alagar a casa!

– Freya sempre tenta me seduzir, não importa como, hoje resolveu que iria me embebedar – Loki dizia sem se importar muito com a expressão de Mayura ao ouvir a palavra 'seduzir' ou 'embebedar'. – Mas eu fugi! Quer dizer, fugir não é um termo apropriado para alguém como eu – ele entrou no quarto ainda ponderando sobre qual seria a expressão correta para um deus como ele, mas não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

– Loki-sama, o café – Yamino disse entrando no quarto. O deus fez uma careta enquanto largava-se na cama.

– Deixe aí – falou sem a menor pretensão de tomar.

– Loki-kun! – Mayura exclamou irritada. – Será que eu vou ter que fazer com que você tome esse café a força?

– Se eu tomar o café, ganho um prêmio? – Loki retorquiu com um ar de atrevimento. Yamino, percebendo que aquilo não iria terminar bem, saiu do quarto. Mayura começara com aquilo, ela que agüentasse as conseqüências.

– É claro que não, Loki-kun! – Mayura respondeu tentando se secar. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por um tempo, Loki ficou encarando o teto, enquanto Mayura continuava passando a toalha pelo cabelo.

– Deita aqui comigo – Loki disse em um murmúrio, mas Mayura ouviu e muito bem.

– O... O quê? – Mayura quase gritou, mas Loki não se alterou.

– Só um pouco – ele pediu.

Sem conseguir encontrar outra alternativa para escapar daquele pedido, a jovem se aproximou da cama, e cautelosa, se sentou na ponta da cama. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar ou dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu quando Loki encostou sua cabeça no colo dela.

Estou com sono – murmurou fechando os olhos.

– Deve ser por causa da bebida – Mayura falou totalmente 'travada', tinha medo de se movimentar demais e assustá-lo.

Mas logo percebeu que ele acabou adormecendo do jeito que estava. A jovem passou a mão pelo rosto dele, e depois ficou afagando levemente os cabelos ruivos do pequeno deus. Não podia negar que ele ficava lindo dormindo, mas logo tratou de balançar a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento da cabeça. Ele era uma criança!

– Eu vou ficar aqui – Mayura murmurou sorrindo sem parar de acariciá-lo. – Durma bem, Loki.

**FIM**


End file.
